Coopxkat
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Let's just say: word generator   coopkat53   staying up past 8:00   a whole lotta CoopxKat oneshots based around a certain word.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey people! I have been in a writer's block slump. So this is mainly to clear my head, and give you guys some much needed CoopxKat!**

**Every chapter is based upon a word. This is what happens when you give me a word generator and let me stay up past 8:00.**

**PS Kat's gender will vary in each oneshot.**

_Commitment_

His eyes widened.

He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't. There was _no freaking way_ he truly loved him. This... This all was supposed to be a pity relationship!

After Dr. K dumped him, he wasn't able to do anything anymore. When Coop was comforting him, he had assumed it was just because they had stopped fighting recently.

Then Coop asked him out on a date, and he assumed it was out of pity. He never dreamed this handsome nineteen year old, whom he had harbored feelings for since he was eleven, would ever, _ever_ be doing... THIS!

It wasn't to say he was saying no, of course. It was just that he was afraid that if he said a single word, Lorne and Harley would come out with their camera, and completely humiliate him. It would all be a joke.

But as he looked into those blue, soleful eyes, he could tell that this wasn't a joke. He was truly doing this. For _real._ This amazing boy, who had grown to love even more, if it was possible, was down on one knee, proposing to him.

"Yes" he said with a smile. Coop had a smile on his face so big it could have fallen off if it weren't attached. He jumped up, and wrapped his fiance in a hug.

"I love you, Kat" Coop whispered in his ear.

**Aww... Who doesn't love a good, sappy fluff? The next word will be 'anger'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**New chapter! Now, I know this isn't the BEST fic... But could SOMEBODY please review?**

_Anger_

Kat clenched her teeth as she stared at Coop's sleeping form.

How could he do this? No matter what he did, she could never stay mad at him for very long. Although, to be fair, he hadn't done EVERYTHING possible to annoy her.

They were dating were exactly one year. Every month they went out to a special dinner, and not once did he forget.

Not to mention, every time some random girl, or Fiona, would swoon over him, he would simply ignore it.

She let out a sigh. Okay, maybe the fact that he had gotten angry a few times wasn't as bad as the things he _hadn't_ done, like cheating or forgetting an anniversary. No, she decided, that Coop was probably truly, deeply in love with her.

And when she felt the same, how could she stay mad?

Damn, that was how he got her.

And yet, as he slowly rolled over, and smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, she felt like a fool for even getting mad in the first place.

Wait, why _was_ she angry in the first place?

**Lol! Hopefully the joke at the end of this chapter will get some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nobody likes me... :(**

_Heartbroken_

Coop sobbed. And with good reason. Fiona had just broken up with him. He didn't know why she did it, he just knew she did. He wasn't sad about the breakup, per se, but more about why he had gotten together with her in the first place.

He was trying to cover his feelings, for a certain hairless feline. He knew he couldn't have her, yet he wanted her. He _needed_ her.

So, now that he had no one to hide his feelings with, they would no doubt come out, not just to her, but to the entire town of Bootsville. And that would be the end of his life. _Literally._

He heard a noise, and jumped. He looked to the door, and saw his love standing there.

"What do you want, Kat?" he snarled. Kat walked in, her eyes never leaving Coop's. Coop became nervous.

"Wh-what is it?" he stuttered. Kat didn't reply, but came to sit next to him.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Coop asked one more time. Kat smirked.

"Fiona told me about your breakup" she finally said.

"Oh... Is that it, you came to gloat?" Coop snapped. Kat frowned.

"No... I came to comfort you" she said, laying a paw on Coop's knee. Coop's eyes widened, and he stared at Kat's paw, then at her face, then at her paw again.

"O-oh, okay" he stuttered again. Kat giggled, and lifted Coop's face, so she was eye to eye with him. She then leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Coop was suddenly stunned, but he kissed back. He then slowly traced Kat's lip with his tongue. Kat eagerly allowed him access.

After a few minutes, they needed to breathe, and pulled apart.

"W-wow..." Coop stammered. Kat smirked.

"Are you still upset?" she asked. Coop chuckled.

"Maybe one more" he said teasingly. Kat happily complied.

**Hee hee. The next word will be secret.**


End file.
